


Illogical Explanations

by lost_spook



Category: Jonathan Creek (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, Ficlet, Gen, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The zombie apocalypse wouldn't be so bad, Maddy thinks, if Jonathan weren't so bloody awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illogical Explanations

**Author's Note:**

> I found this ficlet abandoned in a notebook - apparently it was intended for Weaselett's stocking in Fandom Stocking 2014, but I failed to type it up.

Persuading Jonathan that the end of the world was not merely nigh but right on top of them was hard work: he kept looking for how someone had managed to pull off this ridiculously unlikely trick.

“I mean, zombies,” he said, wrinkling his forehead in disgust at the notion. “How could that even work? I suppose it might be mass hysteria, or – no.”

“Right, fine,” said Maddy, giving up on her efforts to persuade him as a lost cause. “Just don’t open the door while you try to work it all out, okay?”

“Look, this can’t possibly be real. Don’t tell me you’ve fallen for this crap.”

Maddy rolled her eyes. “Jonathan! Can you humour me for one minute here? Could you try and pretend that out there is a whole horde of lumbering undead on the hunt for brains, and heading straight for one of the few men they know actually possess some?”

“Well, whose fault is that?” he muttered. “If it were true.”

Maddy continued rummaging through the boxes of magician’s paraphernalia. “Oh, yes, charming – blame me for the end of the world! I mean, it wasn’t as if I knew what that button did. Now, come on, Jonathan, you’re a magician’s assistant – you must have a saw in here somewhere!”


End file.
